


Sins of a Brother

by Extraho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: “Dean said it was consensual, but… he never disobeyed dad. Not in anything."“But Sam… if your brother is reaching out to you… maybe it’s because he needs help?”Sam snorted, “Dean will never leave dad.”Jess was not so sure.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Sins of a Brother

Sam deleted the hundredth voicemail from Dean, this time without even listening to it. He hadn’t listened to them for a long time. Even when he did listen to them, he hadn’t listened to most of them. His father’s number he had just blocked. John had told him to not come back, and Sam intended to follow through on that. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

When he’d applied for early admission to college, he had not expected to get in. Even so, he had planned to defer admission a year so that he would be nineteen like everyone else. He wanted to stand out as little as possible. But then he had discovered something that turned his world on it’s head; the real reason Sam sometimes got his own room when they could afford it. 

He hadn’t meant to walk in on them. Hell, any intention thereof would have implied that he knew anything about it. He had not known that their father liked to take out his excess energy by sexually abusing his brother. They hadn’t been having sex, but they were so wrapped up in each other, they might as well have been. And Dean was brainwashed enough to think he enjoyed it. To think he somehow consented to it. That he wasn’t coerced. He’d once said that Dean would bend over if dad asked. He’d meant to say that Dean would bend over backwards for their dad, but the jumbled up words hit bullseye by accident, although it was years before Sam realised it was true. 

“I don’t understand why you keep ignoring his calls,” Jess said, flicking her fluffy blond hair over her shoulder. 

Sam sighed to himself. She was a vision. “It’s complicated.”

“You’ve been saying that in the three years I’ve known you,” she grinned, “I’m just saying, if you want that jewel on my hand, it might be time to meet the family,”

Sam huffed and smiled, “That’s not gonna happen, Jess. I’m not getting you mixed up with them.” 

Jess deflated. “Sam…” She knew her boyfriend had a less than orthodox childhood and moved around a lot. She knew he had a strained relationship with is father, but she did not understand the hostility to his brother. Whenever Sam mentioned him it was always with fondness and gratitude, yet… there was something dark there. 

“Jess…” Sam hesitated. It was so wrong and so out there that he didn’t want her to even think of it in those terms. “Dean was four when mom died. I have just a baby,” he started. “Dad… the dad I’ve known has always lived halfway down a bottle, always hunting some bounty.” 

Jess schooled her face in sympathy, urging him to keep going.

“He raised Dean like a soldier… running drills, weapons training… Dad would be gone days, weeks, sometimes a month at a time and Dean would be responsible for me since before I could walk. Sometimes at a motel in a small town… sometimes just a cabin in the woods miles from civilization. When he was there he was more of a drill Sergeant than a father. I never went to school anywhere longer than half a term. Dean homeschooled me. He was the closest thing to a parent I ever had.” 

“What happened?” Jess asked softly. It sounded rough, but it also sounded like his brother had done anything and everything he could for Sam. 

Sam had never actually said this out loud. He didn’t know how to say it. “Dean stepped up to fill mom’s shoes in every way, Jess.”

She frowned, not understanding. 

Sam looked away, embarrassed for even saying the words. “They had sex, Jess.”

“Oh…” she sat down stunned. 

“Dean said it was consensual, but… he never disobeyed dad. Not in anything. It escalated and culminated in Dad shouting at me that if I was gonna leave that I shouldn’t come back. Fast forward four years,” he gestured to the house around them.

“That’s intense…” Jess whispered. 

“I never told anyone that,” Sam said quietly. “Dean looks so much like mom. That just makes it worse.”

“How old…” she trailed off. 

“When it started? No idea. Found out when I was seventeen. Feel really dumb for believing the crap about teenage boys deserving privacy.”

Jess nodded. She was still trying to wrap her head around it. “But Sam… if your brother is reaching out to you… maybe it’s because he needs help?”

Sam snorted, “Dean will never leave dad.”

Jess was not so sure. 

#

And Dean was an attractive man, Jess had to admit. 6’1, muscular, blond, green-eyed and golden skinned. He looked like he belonged in a magazine. 

“Dad’s gone hunting, and I haven’t heard from him in a few a days.” 

Sam grit his jaw. “Dad used to disappear for weeks on end. A few days is nothing.” 

“He never forgets to check in, Sam,” Dean insisted, tired and worried. He ran a hand thought his hair and the light glinted in the thick silver band on his ring finger. 

Sam’s jaw dropped as he saw it. “Are you serious?” 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest defensively, hiding his hand. “He’s been gone three weeks, and he’s not taking the phone.” 

“Have you considered he just finally did the right thing and left you alone?” Sam snapped, forgetting that Jess was standing right behind him. 

Jess saw Dean pale, his eyes flickering to her, and she knew her face betrayed her. His expression locked down and his posture turned minutely in towards himself. “S-sorry for messing up your evening, Sam,” he muttered. “Should have… nice to meet you Jess.” 

Before either of them managed to say anything, Dean had slipped between them and escaped. 

#

After being yelled two inches tall by Jess for being so tactless, Sam agreed he would call Dean after his interview. 

The interview went great. 

Then Jess died. 

His friend was a demon. 

He started having visions. 

Finally, he called Dean. 

Dean didn’t pick up.


End file.
